Waiting Game
by pizza wisdom
Summary: Plenty of girls in Alfea have been quickly developed a school girl crush on Professor Avalon, so it's pretty normal, right? Surely it's not a big deal if a certain professor has caught Flora's eye? Maybe she's caught his, but this attraction isn't going to be let off easy. Flora has quite the emotional ride ahead of her. Rated T b/c where the story is headed is currently unknown.


**Honestly, after not writing for like 5 years, I don't know** _ **why**_ **I had such a hunch to write this.**

 **You know that saying where it's like, don't wait for it to happen, go make it happen? This ship popped up in my head, and immediately I went to this site... only to discover there's like four stories on them and they're not complete so I decided to give it a try.**

 **But like… if you ship it too… E.**

 **This show was** _ **my entire childhood**_ **, though I haven't watched in many years now and I honestly did not expect it to continue as long as it currently has! Will I ever catch up? Who knows.**

 **Recommended song: Shadows – Sabrina Carpenter**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

On a rainy evening, the Alfea library was particularly empty as one would expect it to be on a Friday. The library's only occupant for the evening was the golden brown-haired girl, Flora, who occupied an entire round table to herself stacked with books. The rain made it difficult for her and the rest of the Winx to go out, causing them to stay in. However, Flora felt too uneasy just staying in her room and opted to get ahead in her studies instead. Midterms weren't coming up anytime soon, but at least it was something that would keep her entertained.

Currently, she was going over Professor Palladium's lesson plan for Invocation considering she was worried about its level of difficulty. Classes weren't always difficult for her, she was a studious person after all, but every class Palladium taught always had something she struggled with, especially when it involved her magic. She loved her nature powers, but always felt insecure since not everyone appreciated nature as much as she did.

Flora's thoughts were disrupted by Miss Barbatea, the librarian,

"Flora, although I am glad that you are getting ahead in your school work, I have to close the library for the night." voiced the librarian, Miss Barbatea.

"Oh, no, please, just a few more minutes, I'm really stuck on this one assignment…" pleaded Flora.

"I don't know, it has been a very slow day… which class is this for?"

"Magic Invocation"

"Oh! Professor Palladium's class, I see… he can be tough one sometimes. Hmm, I really don't want to leave you alone in here on a rainy night. If you happen to come by tomorrow not having finished your work, I wouldn't mind letting you in earlier or letting you stay a bit later," offered Miss Barbatea. She was a bit concerned, Flora had been here for nearly three hours and it was now nine o'clock.

"It's alright, Miss, I think I should call it a night anyways." Flora sighed. Her mind always wandered back and forth between optimistic and pessimistic thoughts, causing her mood to gradually go down and losing her focus.

Miss Barbatea gave her an apologetic smile, in which Flora quickly gave a small smile of appreciation in return. Flora gathered her things quickly, stuffing them in a bag and walking the opposite direction of her room deciding to take a long walk around. She loved her friends, but she never wanted them to see her in this state of mind.

The halls were dimly lit, and she could see from the corner of her eye Miss Barbatea walk in the other direction to reach her destination, wherever that was. The large windows gave a clear view of the rain, which looked like it wasn't going to clear up anytime soon. She considered probably just asking the professor for his help, she wouldn't mind looking at him anyways.

Flora shook away the thought. She fancied her professor a bit, but then again, most girls had a small crush on their professors, specifically Professor Avalon. But Professor Palladium's transformation caught her eye more than she would like to admit, and had a soft spot for the golden-haired man. It was just a simple school girl crush, it would go away on its own, maybe quicker if she thought more about the specialist who saved her from being eaten a few days earlier. Distracted by the rainy view, she collided head first in something firm. Fumbling backwards, a hand grasped her waist to steady her balance, though her bag fell and spilled its contents.

" _Since when did we have moving pillars in the halls?"_ she thought. She grabbed at whatever held her and became alarmed at the warmth it was radiating, causing her to look up to see that it wasn't a _what_ ever, but a _who_ ever. Ironically, it was Professor Palladium, the lightning and dim light brightening up his handsome, elf features. _"Great, just what I needed,"_ she sarcastically thought, blushing a bit as she remembered the thoughts she had seconds before.

"Flora! Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. She looked at him a bit dumbfounded, taking a second to process that he had just spoken as he let her go.

"Oh, um, yes, Professor. I apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's quite alright, I wasn't either, though it is a bit odd to see you walking around this hour without the rest of the girls," he smirked. He always found it amusing to see the Winx attempting to sneak in late at night and getting caught by Ms. Faragonda and Griselda.

Flora couldn't help but lightly laugh at his comment, they were never really successful in sneaking back in. She would jokingly blame Stella for it, considering it was always her idea. "Facing the Trix is no big deal, but successfully sneaking back in would take a miracle," she said as she knelt down to pick up her fallen papers, Palladium doing the same to help her.

"This is the assignment for this week's lesson, isn't it? Is this why you're out here so late?"

"It's no big deal, I wanted to try to get ahead with the material."

"But why is it that every other assignment for other classes are completed except for mine?"

"I ran out of time, Miss Barbatoa had to close for the night." She avoided his gaze, feeling embarrassed. He took note of her suddenly shy behavior, and his heart sank a bit to see her avoid making eye contact with him when she usually never did. Flora was his favorite student, a clever, pretty girl and very quick learner, never having to worry about her grades.

"Do you need some assistance? You know I'd be very happy to answer your questions," he offered. She quickly denied it though, insisting she didn't need help, but the doodles surrounding the paper proved that she was distracted. "Nonsense, meet me in my office tomorrow morning! I won't take no for an answer, I will not let my top student struggle."

Flora smiled shyly, he was always no nice to her. Reluctantly, she agreed, how could she say no to her favorite professor's offer to help her?

 **I haven't written in so long that it took me three times to even write this to something that I slightly liked. Let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
